criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Death in the Desert
Death in the Desert is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred twenty-third case of the game. It is the eighth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the second case to take place in the Sahara Region. Plot Carmen and the player chased The Sword, Chief Ripley's killer, to the deep Sahara. The team ran across Anir Aznag, who reported of a body in his nomadic camp, where they investigated to find the burned corpse of oil magnate Donald Barnes. Mid-investigation, Elliot tracked a mysterious signal to a plane wreck in the desert. Furthermore, Angela disappeared when she went out to take pictures, but was found shortly after. The team gathered enough evidence to arrest nomadic woman Mama Yasmine for the murder. Initially unwilling to cooperate, Yasmine admitted to the crime. She was against Donald's refinery and foreigners exploiting her land and destroying nomadic traditions. She was pushed to her limit when Donald implied that her son would never be glad to visit her back from the United States, which made her strangle him with a rope and push his body into a campfire to destroy evidence. Judge Adaku sentenced her to 20 years in jail. Post-trial, Carmen and the player looked for clues about The Sword in the nomadic camp, where they found their symbol in a dirty scroll Lars traced to Izzah Farid, who was discovered to be trading weapons to incite violence. Izzah said that some people believed The Sword was a great leader, while others believed they were a god. Meanwhile, Carmen and the player investigated Barnes' refinery to dig into Jonah Karam's past before trusting him for more information about The Sword. They found a USB key with a file revealing—per Elliot's analysis—that Jonah had personally missed a target. Jonah revealed he had missed his target in Russia before leaving in anger. Upon hearing the story, Marina panicked out of the office. Marina then explained she had become Jonah's target when the former Russian president had ordered a hit on her after the interrogation techniques she was developing at university made him confess to a multi-billion dollar fraud, forcing him to step down. Later, Ingrid reported civil unrest taking place in a town outside desert, where the Bureau headed with hopes of appeasing the unrest. Summary Victim *'Donald Barnes' (found dead in a nomadic camp) Murder Weapon *'Rope' Killer *'Mama Yasmine' Suspects AAznagWorldEditionP.png|Anir Aznag IFaridWorldEditionP.png|Izzah Farid JKaramWorldEditionPC123.png|Jonah Karam MamaYasmineWorldEditionP.png|Mama Yasmine BScottWorldEditionP.png|Benjamin Scott Quasi-suspect(s) WEC8MRomanova.png|Marina Romanova Killer's Profile *The killer rides camels. *The killer eats dates. *The killer drinks goat’s milk. *The killer wears bone necklace. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes C123S1A.png|Nomadic Camp C123S1B.png|Najwa Tent C123S2A.png|Oil Refinery C123S2B.png|Refinery Control Panel C123S3A.png|Plane Wreck C123S3B.png|Desert Creek Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Nomadic Camp. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Clay Pot; Victim identified: Donald Barnes; New Suspect: Anir Aznag) *Question Anir Aznag about the victim. (Prerequisite: Nomadic Camp investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Oil Refinery) *Investigate Oil Refinery. (Prerequisite: Anir interrogated; Clues: Torn Newspaper, Faded Poster) *Examine Torn Newspaper. (Result: Woman’s Face) *Examine Woman’s Face. (New Suspect: Izzah Farid) *Talk to Izzah Farid about the accident at the oil refinery. (Prerequisite: Woman’s Face identified) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Safety Poster) *Analyze Safety Poster. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats dates) *Examine Clay Pot. (Result: Electronic Device) *Examine Electronic Device. (Result: Unlocked Device) *Analyze Unlocked Device. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Jonah Karam) *Ask Jonah Karam why he was tracking the victim. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Device analyzed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides camels) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Plane Wreck. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Stained Rope, Sandglass Souvenir, Locked Tablet) *Examine Stained Rope. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (06:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Rope; Attribute: The killer drinks goat’s milk) *Examine Sandglass Souvenir. (Result: Gift Tag) *Analyze Gift Tag. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Mama Yasmine) *Ask Mama Yasmine about her hostile message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Gift Tag analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Refinery Control Panel; Profile updated: Yasmine rides camels and eats dates) *Investigate Refinery Control Panel. (Prerequisite: Yasmine interrogated; Clues: Cellphone, Silver Tray) *Examine Cellphone. (Result: Phone) *Analyze Phone. (12:00:00) *Ask Jonah Karam about his threatening text to the victim. (Prerequisite: Phone analyzed; Profile updated: Jonah rides camels and eats dates) *Examine Silver Tray. (Result: Bread Crumbs) *Examine Bread Crumbs. (Result: DNA) *Talk to Izzah Farid about her hostility towards foreigners. (Prerequisite: DNA identified) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Unlocked Tablet; New Suspect: Benjamin Scott) *Ask Benjamin Scott what he’s doing in the desert. (Prerequisite: Tablet unlocked) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Desert Creek. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Broken Pieces, Benjamin’s Backpack, Faded Postcard) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Deep Fryer) *Analyze Deep Fryer. (09:00:00) *Ask Anir Aznag about the victim’s gift. (Prerequisite: Deep Fryer analyzed; Profile updated: Anir rides camels and eats dates) *Examine Benjamin’s Backpack. (Result: Benjamin’s Lighter) *Ask Benjamin Scott how he got hold of the SandOil Lighter. (Prerequisite: Benjamin’s Lighter found; Profiles updated: Benjamin drinks goat's milk, Jonah drinks goat's milk) *Examine Faded Postcard. (Result: Good Bye Message) *Talk to Mama Yasmine about her son’s postcard. (Prerequisite: Good Bye Message unraveled; Profiles updated: Yasmine drinks goat's milk, Izzah drinks goat's milk) *Investigate Najwa Tent. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Cap, Wooden Box) *Examine Cap. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Examine Wooden Box. (Result: Tiny Bone) *Analyze Tiny Bone. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears bone necklace) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Crossing the Desert 2. (No stars) Crossing the Desert 2 *Investigate Plane Wreck. (Available after unlocking Crossing the Desert; Clue: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Selfie) *Talk to Benjamin Scott about his deceptive selfie. (Prerequisite: Selfie restored; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Nomadic Camp. (Prerequisite: Benjamin interrogated; Clue: Dirty Scroll) *Examine Dirty Scroll. (Result: Gray Powder) *Analyze Gray Powder. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Izzah Farid about her links to The Sword. (Prerequisite: Gray Powder analyzed; Reward: Nomadic Outfit) *Investigate Oil Refinery. (Available after unlocking Crossing the Desert; Clue: Locked Filing Cabinet) *Examine Locked Filing Cabinet. (Result: Filing Cabinet) *Examine Filing Cabinet. (Result: USB Key) *Analyze USB Key. (09:00:00) *Talk to Jonah Karam about his background. (Prerequisite: USB Key analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Talk to Marina about her mistrust of Jonah. (Prerequisite: Jonah interrogated) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This is the one of the cases in which the killer changes into the prison clothes without having been interrogated in the Additional Investigation. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:Sahara Region